marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirits of Vengeance (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Origins After the Great Flood that wiped out the entire human population ended, God created a rainbow signifying his promise to humanity that he would never smite his wrath upon the face of the Earth. However, he continued to witness mankind committing countless misdeeds and ungodly actions, which eventually infuriated him. The Spirits of Vengeance were designed to fight off the thriving supernatural and satanic threats, purify sin and wreak havoc on the guilty for their mistreatment towards the innocent and undeserving. Over the generations, the Spirits pursued their cause to purge the unrighteousness. The Last Stand of the Spirits of Vengeance During this event, most of the Spirits of Vengeance population disappeared due to the corrupted motive brought by Danny Ketch, which was given to him by Zadkiel, whose plan was to collect all of the Spirits' power to break down the walls of New Jerusalem and wage war on Heaven. After the walls were torned, the Spirits rained down from the sky and were returned to their rightful hosts. | Powers = The Spirits of Vengeance were the divine wrath of God. Their powers are "boundless" and "god-like" capable of doing incredible feats and competence as explained by Doctor Strange making them tone of the strongest and most powerful supernatural entities to exist. but are only limited due to the human host lack of imagination. The host itself acts as a "built-in safety lock" to prevent the Spirit from exacting it's full potential. If the Spirit is controlling the Ghost Rider, the results would be biblically catastrophic and the human host can only control the Spirit's decisions. If the host is in control, it would not be as powerful as the Spirit. Nevertheless, the Ghost Rider is still very powerful even in it's weakest state. Superhuman Capabilities: Like other superpower figures, the Spirits have various capacities that ordinary humans do not possess. *'Superhuman Strength:' If in full control, the Spirit can lift objects and other materials to incalculable levels. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Spirits are impervious to any physical attacks making them difficult characters to kill. The only way to kill the Spirit is with a Heaven made weapon. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to their mystical nature, the Spirits have unlimited superhuman stamina. Immortality: The Spirits themselves are immortal beings. They can live for an eternity and cannot be killed unless a weapon forged from Heaven decapitates them. Since the Spirit is a weapon of Heaven itself, it is possible that it can kill it's own kind. *'Spirit Transferal:' If a situation occurs where the host is killed by any physical means, the Spirit will deattach itself from the current deceased host and will seek out a new body to inhabit. Regenerative Healing Factor: Their supernatural origins grants them the ability to regenerate any damaged or loss limbs through the mystical energies they possess. Empathic Reading: They possess the ability to read the heart and souls of individuals they encounter and determine whether or not they are innocent, guilty, and in need of punishment. This is most evidently done when becoming the Ghost Rider. The human host as well can without transformation can detect innocence and evil. *'Identity Detection:' Mostly seen in Ghost Riders, they can detect the individual's identity by simply looking at their souls. *'Sin Perception:' A sub-power to reading a character's heart and soul, they can also tell what kind of sin or crime the individual committed whether it be a small sin such as slapping a wife or great one like murdering a person. Magic Manipulation: Whether it is divine or malevolent, angelic or demonic; the Spirits can control, project and generate mystical energies that empowers them and can utilize it in a multitude of ways. One of the Spirit's known magical elements to control is hellfire, a demonic element that can do physical and spiritual damage. Immunity: The Spirits are immune to almost lots of things such as infections. They are also apparently immune to reality warpers. Demonic Transformation: As the Ghost Rider, the Spirit will reveal itself through the process of transformation. The reason it appears to be a flaming skeleton is because of it's purpose to unleash unholy vengeance. It's nether worldly appearance strikes fear unto those who look at it. Most of the Spirit's powers are more evident through the Ghost Rider. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Also known as Infernal Pyrokinesis. As the Ghost Rider, the most prominent ability of the Spirit is control, project, generate and manipulate the ethereal element known as hellfire. They can perform a number of capabilities: ::*'Hellfire Infusion:' They can imbue any object and materials with hellfire. ::*'Hellfire Forgery:' In addition to infuse hellfire to objects, they can alter it's appearance into something more sinister. Also, they can even create their own piece of equipment made out of the fire. ::*'Hellfire Constructs:' They can structure walls and wings made out of hellfire. ::*'Hellfire Telekinesis:' They can control any object infused with hellfire and do multiple things through their mind. ::*'Hellfire Attacks:' They can project hellfire through their eyes, mouth, hands and chest. They can create balls, shoot a laser-like beam, spew out massive waves and perform omnidirectional explosions resulting to devastation. ::*'Hellfire Weather:' In some cases, The Rider can bring forth paranormal weather conditions whenever the travel. They can even rain down from the sky a destructive fire storm. ::*'Biblical Representations:' Other Riders have demonstrated to unleash creatures in the form of a plague found in biblical scriptures such as locusts. *'Dimensional Travel:' They can traverse through different dimensions. Through the use of their mystical powers, they can travel to other realms without any complications. ::*'Vortex Creation:' They can even construct portals that lead them to other places. *'Demon Magic Manipulation:' A sub-power to their manipulation of magical forces, their most known usage of magic is demon magic. They can control and utilize satanic pentagrams and demonic forces to their advantage. *'Enhanced Size:' They can increase their normal sizes to gigantic proportions making them a difficult target. ::*'Size Alteration:' Not only they can alter their own size, they can even change the size of other materials as well. *'Penance Ability:' All forms of Spirits of Vengeance/Ghost Riders have an ability to strike penance on it's victims. It can be in the form of a physical attack such as a fist or a piece of weaponry. One of the most known penance abilities is the Penance Stare, a traumatizing ability where it locks it's victim's eyes to theirs and incapacitates them physically, mentally and spiritually. However, this ability has some disadvantages to other individuals who don't regret the misdeeds they commit. | Equipment = | Transportation = As the Ghost Riders, they can utilize any form of transportation, whether it be a vehicular machine or an animal, they can alter it's appearance and mechanics transforming it to a Hell Vehicle. | Weapons = Anything they can imbue their hellfire with is a weapon. Their most known weapon to use is a mystical chain capable of growing in great lengths, control the movements with the Rider's mind and penetrate almost anything it breaks. Heavenly Weapons: Mostly, the weapons they use are weapons created from Heaven. It is possible that the weapons they wield can kill themselves. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}